


the compass i saw in my dreams

by sofsomi



Series: trees will bloom, ice will melt [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Romance, art major! renjun, he finds mark cute while he works, minhyung is in the recording studio, notices how hard working he is, producer! mark, renjun waits for him, sweet things by markren, that's basically it, very short fic!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22622530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofsomi/pseuds/sofsomi
Summary: minhyung is stuck, working tirelessly.and, renjun watches him dream.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Mark Lee
Series: trees will bloom, ice will melt [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582486
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	the compass i saw in my dreams

Renjun stands in front of the said door that he was told to open. Hesitant, timid.

He starts to think.

From a single gesture, his relationship with Minhyung has drastically changed. He feels frightened by it. By how intimate two people can, and will be in the future. He’s afraid.

But, at the same time, he can’t stop the smiles that he wears whenever Minhyung is mentioned, whenever Minhyung is present, whenever Minhyung –

With a brave yet trembling heart, he opens the door and finds himself in a dark room, dim lights and hooded figures with tired eyes plastered on their faces.

He finds Minhyung in an instant. The said boy sticks out like a sore thumb, wearing a bright yellow hoodie and a seemingly bright smile, his glasses gleamed and reflected with the lights.

Both of them had been busy. Renjun with his midterms, while Minhyung continues to finish his first EP. They share quiet conversations at night through video calls, whispers and stifled laughter.

It felt as though they were back in their old middle school days – excited to share all about the mundane things that they had done in school.

Renjun can clearly remember how he had laughed when Minhyung told him about a time when he hurt his knee because he accidentally took off from the swing. Or, that time when Minhyung guffawed so hard, water came out off his nose because Renjun planned out a genius prank on a bully (which, was a success).

Now, their conversations changed. Gentler and softer. Renjun prefers how they are now than to how they were before. However, there was something about the past that makes their relationship so tender and loving.

Minhyung walks to him and gives him a tight embrace, his eyes gleamed, “Well, this is a surprise.”

He says this even though he clearly knew and even gave Renjun directions. They were supposed to have dinner together, but Minhyung had to finish work.

With this, Renjun decided to buy some Chinese take-out and bring it to him.

The art major scoffs, “Of course, I had to be sure you weren’t dying.” He softly pushes a paper bag to the producer. “Here, I brought you some food.”

“Wha–?” Minhyung sputters.

“You looked like you were in anguish the last time you called.”

Minhyung’s cheeks starts to redden in embarrassment. “I-in truth, I was.” He chuckles nervously. “I was desperate.”

“How are you now, then?”

“You brought me tangsuyuk so, I think I’ll be more than okay.”

Renjun softly snickers, “Well, that’s good to hear.”

“Mark. Listen to this.” Taeyong, a producer that Minhyung works with, calls him, beckoning him close to listen.

“Yes, hyung!” He pauses, “You can sit here, Jun-ah. I promise, I’ll only take a few minutes and I’m done for the day.”

“No pressure, Mark Lee.”

Minhyung smirks at the mention of his name, as he walks to Taeyong, whose back hunched over at the end of the room, listening intently to a song they had been working on mostly for the whole day.

Renjun grins, as he watches Minhyung crouch down, low enough to listen to Taeyong's comments. The art major falls down on the couch as his eyes curiously trains around him, admiring the studio's interior.

He can’t forget the day when Minhyung told him his name: _Mark Lee_. The name he used in Canada, stuck. The music industry seemed to like how it was only one syllable. Catchy and short, perfect for an up and coming producer.

Renjun watches Minhyung for the entirety of the night. He thought he would be bored out of his mind, maybe fiddle with his phone or look around and touch instruments that he isn’t allowed to.

But, he ends up watching Minhyung work. He notices little details of him. Like, the way his eyebrows scrunches up in the middle, the way he purses his lips as he tries to add beats into the song, or how he attentively gives comments on reverb, doubling, adlibs and whatnot.

Other than that, he also notices how the artist seems to fully trust Minhyung, and how the producer is patient and forgiving.

From the couch, he could hear them. Minhyung gives a lot of constructive criticism and, most of his opinions are very objective and he never fails to encourage the artist, telling him to be more comfortable and not worry so much about getting the beat right.

It is honestly a sight to see Minhyung work. To see him pour his heart and soul into songs, listening to it over and over again, without getting tired. Determined to perfect it, determined to put it out into the world.

Renjun had to stand up and remind him to eat, and thankfully, Minhyung complied.

He suddenly recalls a time when they were kids. How he admired Minhyung so much. The boy always tried to care for him, explain things to Renjun slowly since he was still learning Korean. He was incredibly patient, explaining so soft and detailed, making sure that Renjun understood what he or other people meant.

Minhyung was someone he relied on so much. How courageous he was, especially when they were off on their own adventures, searching for beetles or wild mushrooms.

Seeing him work this way, seems like it takes Renjun back. But, at the same time, it feels different and he feels that this admiration and love he feels for Minhyung only grows by the day.

The second he knew it was done, Minhyung was wearing a satisfied grin on his face, as he shook handshakes with Taeyong, as well as with the artist, who emerged from the booth with a grateful look on their face. Renjun’s eyes flicker to his wristwatch and it reads, _11:00 PM._

Minhyung notices and his face contorts.

Once again, he's embarrassed.

“Oh, geez. I’m sorry, Renjun. I didn’t notice the time, I feel awful you had to –”

Renjun chuckles, as he gently slaps his cheek, “No, don’t be.”

Minhyung shakes his head. “I’m really sorry that you had to wait for me.”

“It’s fine, hyung. I loved seeing you work.”

Once again, Renjun makes Minhyung blush furiously. And, despite the dim lights – Renjun can clearly see the pink blossom in his cheeks.

He interlaces their fingers together, like clockwork, like they’re used to it.

_They are used to it._

And thankfully, they can’t get enough of each other.

“Let’s go, then? I kinda want a midnight snack, now.”

Minhyung pulls him close, “I know a great place that serves ddeokboki.”

“Perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is just a vv self-indulgent fic wherein renjun and mark are ~really~ starting out their so-called relationship by visiting each other's studio :') maybe the next fic will be about mark visiting renjun's painting studio? maybe? we will never know! lmao the title and the summary came from "dear dream" by nct dream and i got inspired when i watched nct recording diary, especially "NCT RECORDING DIARY #5", but because! i only got it from there, i may not know some recording terms :'( i only acquired information from what i gathered in the recording diaries, which where helpful!
> 
> [twitter](http://twitter.com/haechios) | [carrd](http://dream-run.carrd.co)


End file.
